A Blanket of Snow
by Valie
Summary: The heat's out and a snowstorm has trapped Carly and Sam at Sam's house. What to do for heat? Oh, they'll think of something. 9th of 30 Cam prompt fics I'll be posting! -Cam- -Femslash- -Smut-


**A/N:** Yay! A new iCarly prompt fic! ZOMG!? Does this actually qualify for a decent length fanfic!? :D Methinks it does! /loud cheers/ This is hot off my computer, btw (I spent all day working on it). This fic was almost a bit shorter, as I was gonna stop after Sam's line about the one blanket and generating heat, but I figured that was too easy of a cop out. So I continued and ended up with this! Be thankful I've been writing so many 2,000+ word fics lately as I'm sure that's what helped me here. I was playing around with the one blanket scenerio I've recently heard about (one blanket, risk of hypothermia, that sort of thing). Also, in this fic, Carly and Sam play more along the... friend's with benefits kind of relationship. If you want to read it more as they're a couple, then go ahead. I won't mind. Have fun reading folks! (:

**Pairing:** Carly/Sam

**Prompt:** #8 - our own world

**Progress:** 9/30 prompts completed

**Word count:** 2,323

**Warnings:** You mean aside from the femslash? This one has smut in it! :D

---

**A Blanket of Snow**

Winters in Seattle are cold, like freezing cold. December is harsh on the citizens of the city as they're pelted with snowstorms, freezing winds, and ice. Brave souls venture out into the weather to ice-skate and ski and whatever else winter activity they could manage without freezing to death. Many snow days finally led to a week off of school at the end of the month for Christmas vacation - much to the relief of the city's school children. Instead of going straight home after that final day, Carly went over to Sam's house. The blonde's mother was out at a trial hearing for her latest traffic incident involving a large amount of flying frozen fish on the highway.

"Man, it's insane out there." Carly said, shaking her sleeves and gloves free of snow at the doorway's threshold.

"You don't have to remind me." Sam grumbled, clawing off her coat. A large amount of snow had fallen on her when they had walked under a tree. Snow dropped away from her body when she removed the coat, plopping down on the floor of the living room.

"I hope you don't plan to leave that there." Carly said, having removed her own coat and hanging it up.

"Can you get the mop in the kitchen then? My body's freezing, I have to get out these clothes." The blonde said, motioning at her wet sweater and wet jeans.

"Yeah, okay."

Quickly removing her wet boots to avoid causing anymore of a mess to the floor, Carly made a beeline to the kitchen. It was dark, the sky already darkening outside and she reached for the light switch. Light flooded the kitchen and she spotted the mop leaning against the side of the refrigerator. Grabbing it, she went back to the front door. Sam was nowhere in sight and with a sigh of annoyance, the brunette mopped the wet floor, pushing the snow that was slowing melting out the door. When she was finished, she left the mop by the door and went in search of her friend in the cold house.

"Hey, Sam? It's freezing in here, why isn't the heat on?" She called, making her way up the stairs to Sam's room.

"What? That's weird, the heat should have been on already." A muffled voice called from Sam's room.

"Um, are you okay in there?"

When Carly entered the bedroom, Sam was struggling with her sweater. It had gotten wet because of the snow and since it was thick, it was hard to pull off. Sam's arms were trapped over her head with the sweater, her face hidden by fabric.

"Please?"

Giggling, the brunette pulled Sam's arms down toward her, so she could look at her friend's face. Glaring, the blond growled playfully seeing the beginning of a grin on her friend's lips.

"Don't you dare laugh." She said.

"I won't."

"Good."

"I may giggle though." Carly said grinning widely.

"Carls!" Sam's voice was whiny and child-like, making Carly burst into laughter.

"Alright, alright! I'm helping you!"

With some tugging and work, the sweater finally came off, making Carly stumble back in triumph. Red faced, Sam grumbled and pulled off the long sleeve, thinner material shirt she had been wearing underneath, which was fairly damp also. Shaking her head, still grinning, the dark haired girl collected the discarded shirts and laid them out over a chair and the laundry basket so they could dry, knowing that Sam would just leave them lying around if she didn't. Turning back to her friend, Sam was now wrestling her wet jeans off. Beneath the jeans were a pair of pajama pants to help keep her warm, however, they only served as a hindrance at the moment. Frustrated and tired from struggling, the blonde flopped down on her bed, arms outstretched and her legs still tangled in the pants.

"I hate winter. Especially when it snows." She complained, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but it's nice too." Carly said, smiling now as she began to help pull the pants off of her friend.

"What's nice about? It's cold and freezing. You can easily catch hypothermia if you're not careful, and snow in your clothes - there's nothing nice about it."

"Snow's a beautiful symbol. The white signifies purity. So it's like it cleanses anything it touches, refreshing and renewing it." Her hands pulled free one of Sam's legs as she spoke.

"I don't feel refreshed and renewed when it touches me." The blonde grumbled darkly, her body cold. "What the hell is wrong with the heater this time? It's freezing in here."

"That could also be because you're half naked." Carly pointed out as she finally yanked the pants off of Sam's other leg. "But it really is pretty cold in here."

"Hey, you know you like me half naked." The blonde teased, stretching her legs. "Thanks for helping me, by the way."

"Don't get cute and you're welcome." The brunette teased as she separated the pj pants and the jeans and hung them up on hangers so they too could dry.

Getting off the bed, clad in only her matching peachy-orange panties, bra, and teal socks, Sam pressed her friend against the closet door, smiling. "You know I'm already cute. You've reminded me several times just the other day."

Blushing but smirking, Carly placed her hands on her friend's hips and leaned into her. "I can't say you're cute without it going to your head? I can only imagine what'll happen if I told you were beautiful and funny too."

Now it was Sam's turn to blush. "Well you have told me those things too, but I can show you what they make me want to do right now."

Carly giggled as Sam kissed her lips, hands pulling at her shirt. When cold hands touched her skin, she jumped and squealed. Laughing, Carly pulled away from the kiss.

"It's too cold. Let's go see about fixing the heater, then we can fool around."

"Aw, but this generates heat too!" Sam said, rubbing on the taller girl.

"In the wrong places for being able to survive in this cold!"

"Fine. I'll go see what's wrong."

The blonde grabbed a robe off a nearby hook and left the room. Carly lingered, realizing her pant legs were pretty wet from trudging through the snow. While they didn't make her colder, it was an annoying feeling, having wet clothes on. So she took them off and hung them up next to Sam's drying jeans. She was rummaging about for a pair of shorts in a drawer when Sam came back into the room a few minutes later.

"Oh, aren't we the eager one." Sam smirked, tilting her head to get a better look at her friend's butt.

"Haha, Sam. What's the deal with the heater?" Carly said, finding a pair of red shorts that had Snoopy dressed as a pilot on one leg.

"Nothing." The blonde replied, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Then why is there no heat?"

"Mom forgot to pay the bill. The heat's off." She said simply.

"So we have to be cold while we're here? We should go to my place then."

"No can do. Have you looked out the window?" Sam nodded toward the window next to the brunette.

Looking out, Carly saw nothing but white. Snow was falling rapidly, spiraling wildly as the wind blew it, effectively whiting out the view beyond the glass. With a groan, Carly banged her head lightly on the glass before turning around.

"It's another snowstorm! So now there's no way we can leave and we have to be inside where it's almost as cold as it outside!" With a pause, she mused, "It's like we stuck in our own world here."

"Looks that way." Sam shrugged. When she saw the concern in her friend's face, she smiled.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. Worst comes to worst, you have to spend the night. The electricity's still working so we still have tv and the radio to listen to. My mom actually did some grocery shopping two days ago, so there's food. Plus, the stove is electric. All it needs is a match to go on, so we can cook up something to eat later if you want or whatever. Just call up Spencer so he doesn't worry and then come to bed with me."

Quirking her eyebrow, Carly had to smile. "Come to bed with you? Why's that?"

"Because there's only one blanket to share for warmth and I know how to generate some extra heat."

Forgetting the shorts she was holding, Carly let them fall to the floor as she moved to the bed. She pushed Sam back so she was half laying on the bed and kneelt over her, kissing her until the blonde squirmed. Releasing her lips, Carly smiled.

"I like your plan." She said simply. "How about we skip a few steps and get under the blanket now?"

The blonde decided to get a little revenge for Carly making her go check the heater earlier when she had wanted to fool around.

"I think you should call Spencer first."

Carly's smile faltered. "You don't play fair."

"Mama never plays fair." Sam quipped.

Poking Sam in the ribs and making her grimace in pain, Carly frowned. "Neither do I."

She got off her friend and reached for her pants to get out her cellphone. Dialing her home number, she waited until her brother picked up and began to explain what had happened. Unbeknowst to Carly, Sam was waiting until she heard Carly speaking to get up from the bed. An evil grin on her lips, she reached out to touch Carly's bare thigh, her fingers grazing the skin lightly and giving the brunette goosebumps. Jumping and screaming in surprise, she glared at the blonde.

"Uh, no, it was nothing. It was just a bug. Sam killed it. It surprised me is all." The brunette quickly explained into the phone.

She wasn't paying attention to what the blonde was doing as she spoke and when a hand cupped her mound, she bit her lip in shock even as she 'eeped' into the phone. Sam kissed Carly's shoulder as the brunette tried to remain focused on what her brother was saying. Trying to push her friend away with one hand, Carly realized she had backed up against the bureau. So when Sam suddenly dropped to her knees and grabbed her hips, she was trapped. Carly shot her friend a warning glance, mouthing 'no' and desperately shaking her head to make the blonde stop whatever she was planning. Ignoring the warnings, Sam nuzzled her face against Carly's leg, making the taller girl blush as she continued to speak to her brother.

Panties were tugged off of squirming hips as Carly found herself stuck between wanting the blonde to continue but not wanting her brother to hear. A tongue at her slit made her nibble at her bottom lip to stifle any moans as she kept trying to squirm away. However, Sam's fingers were strong against her hips and the tongue was convincing as it dug in deeper, working well to keep her in place. Carly leaned her head back to keep from watching the shorter girl work on her, knowing it would only serve to make her hornier. With everything she could muster, she focused on every word she was saying to her brother, trying to keep things short and quick. She did this even as she parted her legs giving the blonde better access to her, feeling so wrong for letting this happen while her brother was on the line. When Sam's tongue touched the small bundle of nerves that brought her so much pleasure, she had to bite her hand hard to keep from vocalizing her pleasure. This went on for several minutes as Carly tried to be as normal as possible as she talked to her brother, who was playing 20 questions with her or at least it seemed that way as her body reacted more and more to Sam's probing tongue.

"Well, okay then. The storm looks bad, so you should probably stay the night. Just make sure you get over here tomorrow, it'll be Christmas eve after all." Spencer said on the phone, wholly oblivious to what was happening.

"Yeah..." Was the breathy response as Carly's focus finally began to crumble.

"Alrighty, have fun. Bye."

"Yeah... Good... Thanks... Later..."

Carly barely managed to correctly press the off button and put it on the dresser's top as she happily gave into Sam's probing. Loud moans escaped her lips as she ran her fingers through the blonde's hair, finally looking down. Mischievous blue eyes met partially opened dark eyes and Carly, already ready to burst, did just that. Crying out, she fell back against the dresser as her body twitched and tingled with the welcome release. Finally her knees gave out and she slid down into Sam's waiting arms.

"Told you, Mama never plays fair." Sam grinned.

"I'm so going to stop letting you touch me if you ever do that again." Carly said, lazily.

"You don't mean that." Sam wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before pecking the brunette's face with kisses.

"No, but I am really annoyed."

"Aw, I'm sorry Carls. I was just having some fun."

"At my expense and possible forever house arrest by Spencer? How sweet of you." Carly grumbled.

"Brighten up." Sam said, tugging the blanket off her bed and wrapping it around them. It had gotten colder in the room, probably the whole house had because of the snowstorm.

"Why?" The brunette asked, snuggling against her friend, thrilled by her warmth.

"We could have gotten caught out in that storm."

They both looked out the window, quietly watching the white fluff falling. Both were thankful to be indoors, no matter how cold the house was.

**-End-**


End file.
